memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Paradise Syndrome (episode)
Interracial kisses Kirk's kisses with Miramanee are interracial from the standpoint of the characters, but Sabrina Scharf was not actually Native American herself. It is pretty likely there were kisses of this type is several tv Westerns much before this. :White-Mexican embraces were also allowed. --KTJ 10:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Length of the episode? I'd like to know how long this whole adventure took, from the beginning of the episode to the start of The Enterprise Incident. Scotty said the warp engines were gone and that there was no hope unless they could get the ship to a repair base. The trip back to the planet took about two months. Any ideas what happened after that? Did someone come and tow them to a starbase, or did they get there on impulse (after years!). About how long would it take to perform the repairs? Another question is why the warp engines burned out in the first place. On Spock's orders, they traveled at warp 9 to get to the asteroid. They should have got there in no time. Even if we apply Cochrane's factor from Star Trek Maps, using warp drive within a star system causes the ship to speed up, not slow down - unless the waves that accelerate a ship at high warp can also work to drag it back. I hope someone will try to think of some ideas instead of labeling me obsessed with details! That is no fun! 19:40, 27 September 2007 (UTC) : I'm not sure I can give all the answers you're looking for, but if the asteroid was four hours behind them all the journey back then it's reasonable to conclude that it was travelling at their maximum sustainable impulse speed. I can't remember what that is, but if we assume it's say 0.25c and use the cubed warp factor then a two month journey at maximum impulse would have taken roughly half an hour at warp 9 ((0.25)*(2/12)*(1/9^3)*(365.25)*(24)*(60)=30.0617284). Though obviously this is just rough, it's not unreasonable to think half an hour at this high a warp could have burned out the engines. CleverAndKnowsIt 03:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Doomed People? These people have supposedly been isolated from Earth for centuries-any reason to suppose their bodies immune systems would protect them from 24th century earth germs? Good point. The crew have been immunized to commonly occurring 24th-century germs, but they may still be carriers. 19:28, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Good Point....to bad no follow up...a plague brought by Star Trek wipes out a everyone except a tiny bad of survivors led by descendants of Captain Kirk's son..it seems that just before she died, Kirk "wife" had given birth {helped by 24th century technology...of course she still dies in the end...}...entertaing but sadly stereotyped...see mission page comment.... Lamp Inventor It's not listed in the trivia for this episode, but I just saw the 2007 digitally remastered broadcast when Kirk was carving out a lamp from a dried squash and remembered that he explained that this "lamp" would turn darkness into daylight in the original broadcasts. Is my memory failing me, like that of the god Kirok? No, it's not. Miramanee humorously responded that she'd be forever cooking as a result. The finished lamp appears in a later scene. Adambomb1701 16:49, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Pregnant?? It states in the article for this episode that the remastered version cuts the line where Miramanee announces her pregnancy. The version that TV Land runs eliminated that line as well. Adambomb1701 16:49, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :This is why I don't want anything to do with the remastered episodes. I was dead certain they'd cut some of the lines that were no longer "child-safe". --KTJ 10:41, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It's on the DVD version. -Angry Future Romulan 15:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::The episodes have not been shown in their full, uncut form (remastered or otherwise) for a long time. The line about the pregnancy still exists. Just not in the TV version, due to time issues. -- sulfur 15:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Background Cleanup I removed the following for being POV: * The fact the third season episodes look as good as they do is a tribute to the ingenuity of the dedicated crew of the series, despite their knowledge that the series would end in 1969. The following pointlessly restates what occurs in the episode with POV: * McCoy admits that he was wrong to blame Spock for the failure to destroy the asteroid, in another classic Spock-McCoy exchange. The following...is just stupid: * A fly lands on Kirk's face for a few seconds in the scene where Miramanee announces her pregnancy. I think the following is a bit of a stretch: * The idea of a race that leaves beacons for primitive races is reminiscent of the film 2001: A Space Odyssey, which was released in April of the same year (1968). Unless it was intentionally similar, I query the usefulness of this note. The following isn't really necessary on the episode page IMO: * Since Kirk was married in a traditional sense when Miramanee dies, this episode establishes his official marital status as "Widower." – Cleanse 11:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Remastered note "Many fans noted that Miramanee referred to "blue fire" in the dialog, which suddenly made no sense with a red beam. It appears that Paramount also realized this, for on the remastered DVD, the beam is again blue." Many fans? Who, where, when? This is not cited, nor very encyclopedic.... --Alan 21:02, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Filming location - Hollywood or Franklin Reservoir? The 'Filming Locations' section of Memory Alpha says that this episode was filmed at the Hollywood Reservoir. Billy Blackburn also specifically says this in his 'treasure chest' extra footage for Season 3. The Wiki entry for this episode says it is the Franklin Reservoir though. I just returned from LA where I visited the Franklin Reservoir. Without having seen the Hollywood Reservoir, I would say it's most likely the right location. This is mostly based on the mountain views, which match the episode (and Billy's home footage), and a big circular parking area that fits the obelisk shots (also going by Billy's home footage). It's hard to be 100% certain though, since there is so much growth now and I couldn't match up any of the distinguishing trees (which are usually pretty easy to match when finding filming locations). Can anyone confirm the correct filming location for this episode? -- 01:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Similar episode There was a similar epsiode-either STDS9 or ST Vogueruer in which Native americans are on a planet of their own-and get caught between the Federation and the Maquis -so they become members of the Cardissian empire anyone remember this? :I think you are referring to TNG's , though we only note deliberate similarities between episodes in articles. 31dot (talk) 14:53, April 13, 2014 (UTC)